The Destiny of Two Worlds
by Dan the Wireman
Summary: The Legendary Mask of Destruction was hidden on Earth to protect it. Now evil has found the location of the mask. The Toa Nuva head to Earth to stop Makuta. They will need the help of seven Toa hidden as humans to find it. TahuxGali Two OC pairings R
1. A Danger and A Hope Unveiled

Two Worlds, One Destiny

The Destiny of Two Worlds

Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. It's as simple as that. Or anything other than the characters that I created.

A/N: Okay you got me; it's a human Toa fic. Please just read the story, it's not going to be as bad as you think. The change between third and first person may get confusing. Review and tell what you think of the story.

On the island city of Metru Nui, in the knowledge towers of icy Ko-Mertu, Turaga Dume was reading through scrolls that had been mysteriously delivered to him. He brought Nuju along to help with the interpretation, also because he could keep a secret. Dume had lit the room up with a lightstone so he could read the scrolls clearly

"Hmmm, this is interesting the scrolls speak of a planet know as Earth. On it live beings known as humans who populate most of the planet. Now why would this be important to our own world?" Dume pondered as he read through the scrolls. Nuju chirped and then pointed at one of the documents.

"What's this, Makuta Teridax is heading there to retrieve an artifact, hidden there by Artakha." He paused and looked through the documents once more. "It can't be Nuju, there was another legendary mask created, the Mask of Destruction, but why, why create an item so powerful. Unfortunately the destruction of the mask will result in an explosion that can split a planet."

Nuju made a series of whistles followed a chirp. In other words Nuju said. "This doesn't bode well for our planet, neither for Earth. Perhaps the scrolls speak of a solution."

Dume grabbed a final unopened scroll and his eyes grew wide as 7 amulets dropped out, each one an element. The symbols were: a flame, a raindrop, a stone, a mountain, and icicle, a leaf, and finally a torch shining light in all directions. He read the scroll in which the amulets were held.

_Dear Turaga Dume_,

_You've been reading the prophecy of the Mask of Destruction. I would send my agents to retrieve the Mask and return it to a safe place. It is unfortunate that my hands are tied right now. So I would ask you to send the Toa Nuva in their place. On the planet, seven young toa are residing, they know not of their true destiny. Hidden as humans the native dominant specie of the planet they will need the guidance of the Toa Nuva. The amulets will activate the toa power inside of them, and will lead the Toa Nuva to them. I have been able to gather information on the disguised Toa. The names of the Toa are: Jason, Brian, Aaron, Chris, Sam, Alice, and Sarah. They reside on in a country know as the United States, specifically in California. That is all the information I have for you regarding the planet Earth. It is imperative that you send the Toa Nuva immediately, inside the Great Temple resides the Suva which also doubles as a transporter to Earth. Also I've given seven rings that will help disguise the Toa Nuva as humans. That is all the help I can spare Dume. The Toa must leave tonight if you are to save their planet and ours._

_Signed, a friend of Mata Nui._

Turaga Dume looked to Nuju, after he had read the letter aloud.

"Get the Turaga and the Toa; meet me in the Great Temple in an hour."

Nuju nodded and walked away move very quick for a Turaga. Turaga Dume sighed, as he knew if the Toa Nuva failed then the human world, his world, and every other for that matter would be put in danger.

In one hour's time at Great Temple of Metru Nui the seven Toa and six Turaga waited for Turaga Dume. Gali was talking with Pohatu and Onua, taking guesses at what Turaga Dume may have found. Tahu was trying to keep his temper in check as Lewa talked away with no end in sight. Kopaka had separated himself from the crowd and had taken to leaning on a wall, patiently waiting for Turaga Dume to appear. Takanuva was talking with Turaga Vakama. The door to the Great Temple pushed open and all of the Toa and Turaga turned as Dume hobbled inside, his face covered by scrolls.

"Would any of you mind helping instead of standing there and staring," Dume snapped. Takanuva and Gali helped Turaga Dume with carrying the scrolls. After the scrolls had been placed on a table to the side Dume spoke again.

"I brought you all here under some very uncomfortable circumstances. The scrolls that I have walked in with speak of a danger that could threaten everything, our planet and many others. I received the scrolls a short while ago, though I did not meet who delivered them. On a planet known as Earth, a legendary mask was hidden."

"Turaga Dume, I thought there were only two legendary masks in existence. You say there is a third." Gali questioned, worried about the implications of a third legendary mask.

"I thought the same until I had read the scrolls. The Kanohi it speaks of is the Mask of Destruction, a mask so powerful that it not only can change the wielder, it also allows the wielder to destroy anything in sight, by combining the 7 main elements. It was placed on Earth to hide it from the wrong hands. Unfortunately Makuta had discovered its existence and has headed to Earth to claim it as his prize." Dume answered.

"Mata Nui, they're going to be taken by complete surprise." Pohatu gasped.

"Along with the scrolls was a letter sent by a friend in common. Seven Toa have been hidden as humans, the dominant species of Earth. These amulets will activate the Toa power that resides with in the humans. Seven rings were also given to disguise all of you as humans. The Suva of the Great Temple also doubles as a teleporter to their world. I would tell you the rest; but time is a luxury we do not have. Take the scrolls with you. They will help you on your mission on Earth," Dume said.

All of the Toa nodded as Dume threw a ring and an amulet to each of them. He put the scrolls in a backpack and handed them to Takanuva who strapped it across his back. Each Toa stood in front of a point in the Suva shined the amulets and in a burst of sound and light the Toa disappeared before the Turaga.

"How are we going to explain this to the matoran?" Onewa sighed.

I awoke to my alarm clock blaring. I reached over to the nightstand and turned it off. I tried to shake the sleepiness from the night before. Last night I had been up till one in the morning, practicing on my piano. I pulled on a t-shirt and some pajama bottoms and got off my bed. I heard my cell phone beep and grabbed it off the nightstand. I flipped it open and listen to the voice mail as I continued to proceed downstairs to my kitchen. I scratched my dark brown hair as I listened to the message.

"Hey Jason have you gotten up yet? It's Aaron, I was wondering when you were going to come over to my house. We need to practice for the gig tonight and everyone else is wondering when we're going to start. Call me when you have gotten the message." I sighed as I looked at the time on my microwave, 12:00 PM. _I'll finish my breakfast or lunch, whatever and then call Aaron, so he can give everyone a time for practice._ I ate my food and went to take a shower. Around twenty minutes later I got out and called up Aaron. We set practice for 8:00 PM. I noticed that a note was left on the counter.

_Jason, you're father and I have left for a trip on business in Colorado. We'll be back in 3 days. I'm sure you'll be fine; if you need help you can call your uncle. Bye._

_Love, Mom._

"Figures," I said aloud. I couldn't dwell on the fact that my parent weren't home. I would have to prepare for the gig.

In a dark place far away from prying eyes stood a massive figure cloaked in black and 7 rahkshi, drones of the Makuta. Makuta Teridax paced back and forth across the room. His loud footsteps pounded as he pondered his next move.

"You're sure you found the seven Toa of this planet. I can't plan our next move if you're incorrect," Makuta boomed.

"Yessss Masterrrr, thereee isss no doubt thattt theyyy haveee beenn found" Vorahk answered.

"Good Vorahk, I knew that you would be able to locate the Toa. I'm sure you've all met your leader, Marahk, think of him as extension of me. Now I would like you to retrieve the Toa; but do not hurt them or I will kill all of you myself!" Makuta growled, making himself clear.

He received a unanimous reply from the Rahkshi. They all left the room and proceeded to carry out their mission.

"Good, if all of this goes as planned, that Mask will be mine soon." He laughed; every piece was falling in place.

"Alice, I don't want to go to see the band. I don't like cramped atmosphere and loud music. I'd rather be back at my house, reading or writing stories. Why are you making me come with you?" Sarah groaned, as her friend dragged her down the street towards the venue, where a local band was to play that night. The brunette 17 year old, with yellowish eyes turned back towards her friend.

"I brought you along because you need sometime away from that computer of yours. If you're not careful life will pass you by. Anyways, I thought you liked new experiences."

"I do, from a safe, comfortable environment."

"Sarah, come on it will be fun. Trust me."

"You know every time you say trust me, something always goes wrong."

"Relax, look we're already here." Alice said pointing to the sign hanging outside the venue. Sarah sighed as she followed Alice inside the venue. As they stepped in the loud and busy atmosphere was nearly overwhelming as people ran back and forth. They made their way to the stage and bumped into a familiar face, Chris, a 15 year old with short black hair and green eyes.

"Hey Chris aren't you kind of young to be in a club?" Alice questioned.

"Hello Alice, I'm here actually because Sam invited me." He answered, surprised to see Alice.

"So where is Sam? If he invited you here, I thought he would be around here somewhere," Alice wondered.

"He's in the band actually. He invited to me to watch them play," Chris replied.

"Really, I didn't know he played. Have you meet my friend, Sarah. She doesn't get out much so I thought it was a good idea to bring her along." Alice remarked.

"Thanks Alice, it's nice to meet you Chris." Sarah said, annoyed with Alice.

Meanwhile backstage the band I were getting ready. Sam was too busy tuning his guitar, to take part of the argument I had somehow gotten myself.

"So you somehow got it through your mind that because you're lead vocals you decide where we're going to play." Brian roared. (Sometimes I think he stirs up trouble with me just for the heck of it.)

"Well if someone would actually speak up once in awhile inside of walking around sullenly all the time we would have this problem. Besides, there isn't a problem with this place. You just want something to be angry at." I shot back, very sick of Brian's attitude.

"You bastard, I'll…" He threatened; honestly I wasn't intimidated by a blond haired, blue eyed Californian.

"Not finish that sentence. The last thing this band needs is a fight. Now I know that you two want to fight in a battle to the death. However interesting that might be to watch; we have a venue to play." Aaron intervened.

"Fine, the stupidity of the argument was killing my brain cells anyways." I remarked. My friend Aaron, with red hair, and red eyes just shook his head and walked away. Well that's great the band was already on a hair trigger. I just had to keep the fight out of my head and I could play. The only problem was I still had a bad feeling in my stomach, and somehow I don't think it was fight with Brain.

Later after the concert was over Alice was walking home with Sarah. Alice was in talkative mood, talking about almost everything that had happened at venue. Sarah listened and spoke up sometimes.

"So Sarah what did you think of the band? I thought they were great" Alice asked.

"It was fine Alice; I think you should take a minute from talking, your face is starting to go purple. Also I'm starting to think you didn't care much for the music. Your behavior is like someone who's infatuated." Sarah joked.

Their friendly banter was interrupted as they noticed they were being surrounded by two figures both cloaked in black each carrying a pronged staff.

"Theseeee areee twoooo of the Toaaa; captureee themmm." The figure on the left sneered.

"Hey creep you want to go, I'm not scared of you." Alice growled, standing her ground.

"Thisss oneee is annoying, perhapssss weee should givee it a scareee." The one on the right said, dropping its cloak to reveal itself to be Guurahk. The two teenage girls eyes grew wide looked at the two monsters.

"Sarah run away from here. I'll go one way, you go another. We'll meet back at my house." Alice commanded, shoving her friend in one direct and heading another way. Alice shoes pounded the ground as she tried desperately to get away from the vicious rahkshi. Gurrahk was gaining on her and she couldn't run anymore and stood panting. Alice hung her head in resignation. _So this is how I'm going to die, killed by some freak. _Alice thought, as the creature stalked its way towards her. There was a roar of motorcycle and Alice watched in amazement as bike shot out of dark alley and slide knocking down Guurahk. The blue ninja bike pulled up to Alice. The rider looked human and was wearing a blue rider's helmet. The rider looked to Alice and said.

"Get on; we don't have a lot time before Guurahk recovers." Alice looked back at the monster that was chasing her and looked to the driver. She got on the bike and it shot off. Guurahk recovered from the collision and changed to chase after its target.

Sarah wasn't faring so well either, as Marahk had dogged her every escape idea. She founded herself trapped at dead end. She pushed herself against the wall and closed her eyes, hoping it was all just a bad dream. She opened her eyes as she heard an engine roar. Another ninja bike, this one silver launched off the overhead rooftop and had landed next to Sarah. The driver who was blond like her and also had golden eyes, yelled.

"Sarah, we have to leave, and get somewhere safe. Take my hand if want to survive." Sarah didn't want to die and jumped on the bike and it drove off. All the while Chris was talking on his cell phone informing his friends of how good the gig was. He wasn't paying attention and hadn't noticed that he was being followed by Vorahk. A black Harley-Davison pulled up beside Chris. The driver looked like stereotypical biker with a black mustache and a black bandana. The rider turned to Chris and told him.

"Hey kid you're being followed by that monster." Chris looked back and noticed Vorahk creeping up on him. "Now if you don't want to die an agonizing death, I recommend you get on the bike." Chris did as he was told.

Meanwhile Aaron and I had left the venue with cash in hand. We noticed we were be followed by two guys. We started to run, worrying it was muggers tried to steal the money we had just made. We weren't sure how we were going to get away when a red and green Dodge Charger pulled up. A crimson haired and crimson eyed driver told us to get inside the car. Normally I wouldn't have gotten in car with a stranger but when I noticed that the same thing was happening to Sam and Brian off in the distance. Aaron and I got in the car; we didn't have much of choice. I knew my life would change that day. What I didn't know was this adventure was going to be one hell of a ride.

A/N: Wow that was a lot of writing for one chapter. Anyways I think this chapter is kind of iffy. Any reviews (praise or problems) would much appreciated by me. The next chapter will explain more if anyone is confused. Thanks for reading.


	2. The Truth

A/N: Sorry for the _SUPER_ long wait. I'm back but I'm not going to be able to update much until summer rolls around. If there are some discrepancies let me know. By the way thanks for reading. And also I don't own Bionicle. I think that's obvious though.

Chapter 2: The Truth

I tried to keep myself slamming into the side door as the Dodge Charger pulled out of the backstreet. My friend, Aaron looked to me for guidance. I shook my head, no idea about we should do. The man with the wavy, green hair rolled down his window and scanned behind us. I saw his green eyes when he looked back, green as leaves on a tree. However that shade of green wasn't exactly normal. Then I realized that my eye color, an emerald green wasn't exactly normal either. Did I have something common with the men who saved Aaron's life and mine? He turned to his partner, a man who also had wavy hair; however his hair color was a crimson red.

"Tahu, they're still following us."

"I know."

"You're not exactly that great of a driver either."

"I know Lewa, will you stop it. I'm trying to keep us from dying a horrible, unimaginable death. So keep quite unless you plan on helping me." Tahu said through gritted teeth. However my friend, Aaron didn't seem to care. Aaron, in most situations is something of a joker, but out of all the people I know is he the most determined.

"I know you guys are talking about important things. However, what the hell is going on!" He yelled. I put face in my hands with a sigh.

"Aaron if you want to live through this I would recommend to keep that mouth of yours shut." Tahu growled turning back to face my friend.

"Hey, how do you know my name? I didn't tell you who I was." Aaron shot back.

"Really, Aaron do you have to start being stupid at a time like this." I said, grabbing my friend and pulling him back towards his seat.

"For all we know these guys could be more dangerous than whatever we were going to face." He prodded. Didn't really make sense to me, they were human after all, even though they looked a little out of place.

"Trust me, Jason and Aaron we're a lot friendlier than the Rahkshi." Lewa replied, attempting to allay my friend's fear. However the name Rahkshi meant nothing to Aaron and me at the moment, since we couldn't associate the word with anything. But at least it gave a name to the things chasing us. "Listen, you two, all you need to know is that those things wanted to hurt you. We're here to keep you safe." And somehow even though this man was a complete stranger I felt assured, even Aaron had settled down.

However we weren't out of danger just yet. The Rahkshi were still chasing the car. Tahu stepped on the gas pedal pushing the car to higher speeds. I clipped my seatbelt and so did Aaron. Tahu spun the wheel and the back of the car swung out. This time my friend and I were a little more secure when the car drifted around the corner. The world outside my window started to blur as we came down that hill. Looking ahead I noticed a crash had occurred between a semi truck and a few other cars. A few cop cars and a fire truck, along with an ambulance were on the scene. Cops and firemen along with a few victims of the crash stood off to the side.

"Umm, sir there is accident up ahead. I don't think this is exactly the best way to go." I said.

"I've noticed. Luckily, a friend of mine installed something in car for emergencies." Tahu grinned.

"Let me guess, he put in ejector seats. Boy, this is going to be fun." Aaron groaned sarcastically.

"Very funny Aaron, he had something a little more conservative in mind." He said as he had moved over to the gear shifter and pressed a button. I felt the car jerk as nitrous was pumped into the engine of the car. The Charger lined up with empty car trailer of the semi. The car flew through air as we cleared the ramp. The world outside the car blurred. My heart felt as though it was going to leap out of my chest. My eyes grew wide as we cleared the accident. Lewa laughed with glee as we came down on the other side of the accident.

"You've got to be kidding me; tell me we didn't just do that?" Aaron laughed hysterically.

"We did and get used to it. Every day of my life is like this. And very soon so will yours." Tahu answered, twisting the wheel. The car rounded a corner and slid down a side street. Lewa looked out the window again, his eye scanning the behind us. He turned back to Tahu and nodded. I could feel the sudden slow down of the car as Tahu took his foot off the gas pedal and depressed the brake pedal. For the next hour our ride was completely uneventful, we had lost the Rahkshi and now proceeded at a most leisure-like rate. I tried to ask more about what had occurred, however the two rescuers refused to speak. The silence continued until we had happened upon a vacant parking lot. Actually it wasn't completely vacant as four other vehicles sat in the middle of it. Tahu's Charger pulled up alongside the others, three motorcycles and a sports car. Tahu and Lewa opened their door and stepped out of the car. Aaron and I followed their lead and got out of the car. We saw five others that looked just as out of place as Tahu and Lewa. Tahu motioned for them to follow but told Aaron and I remain behind.

Later I was told of the conversation that had taken place. Off in the distance the seven toa met to speak of the fate of the six teenagers. The only female of the group removed her motorcycle helmet and her long sky blue hair dropped below her shoulders. As a human she looked around the age of 25. Next to her stood Onua, an older man possibly in his later 30s to early 40s with black hair and a black beard, and dark green eyes. His outfit was a stereotypical biker outfit with black leather jacket, jeans and some chains hanging off a belt loop. Unsurprisingly he looked the most normal of the group. To Gali's left stood Pohatu, a man of 23 years with short brown hair and orange irises. Currently he was dressed in a buttoned-up casual short and was wearing slacks. Kopaka stood a little farther to the right. He was a man of 26 years or at least that was what he looked as a human. His white hair was nearly neck length and largely remained unkempt. His eyes were an icy blue warding others off.

Takanuva was scanning the area worriedly; he kept brushing the annoyingly wavy golden hair that was a disguise to make him look more human. _I doubt it, I mean with all the humans we've seen the seven of us look out of place. Onua and Pohatu, and possibly I could pass for humans but the others don't look too much of the part. Perhaps it would be best to avoid contact with anyone except the other toa. _Tahu and Lewa had finally reached Gali and the others over by a group of the vehicles.

"Are you sure these are the Toa of this planet?" Kopaka questioned.

"Well the amulets did lead us to their locations didn't they? Along with the instructions that Twitch provided of course." Pohatu replied.

"You mean that annoying fe-matoran that makes Lewa look quiet." Kopaka muttered.

"Hey I resent that." Lewa snapped

"I can understand everyone's worries. We must have faith in the amulets besides I'm sure we can all feel the Toa power locked within inside each of the kids." Gali responded.

"I trust your wisdom Gali. We should perhaps proceed with caution. This world is in a very precarious situation after all, along with the rest of the universe for that matter." Onua said.

"I believe Gali's right. I sensed something too when I had rescued the humans. I'm not sure what the feeling was but I know I felt something." Tahu said, coming to Gali's defense

"I'm going to side with Tahu and Gali on this situation. They may be young but I'm not as old as the rest of you. I am still new to this whole toa thing so I can understand if they're a little confused." Takanuva spoke.

"Alright, Alright I understand that Earth is new to us but we can't be indecisive at a time like this. At the very least the toa of this world should understand what is happening." Lewa said.

"So who should explain it to them?" Onua asked. No one had spoken up for awhile.

"I'll do it just given a few minutes." Gali answered. She took a few breaths and made her way towards the humans who were now gathered at Tahu's vehicle.

"Listen nothing is going to be accomplished with all this shouting and shoving." Chris shouted cutting off the argument that began to brew between Brian and me. While the toa were having their discussion Brian had accused me of this mess. I naturally was offended by his continuing tendency to place his every problem upon my shoulders. The two girls one named Alice, the other Sarah were staying out of the line of fire. Sam now had come to his friend's defense and Aaron to mine. Right around the time that Chris managed to intervene, a strange yet striking woman looking of her mid-twenties had came upon us.

"Excuse me, please." She asked gently. All activity coming the others and I halted immediately. "All of you are probably wondering how you got into this situation. It may take long to explain so I ask that you bear with me."

"Yes, we will." I said answering for the whole group. Her yellow irises passed over me, and in them I saw a glimmer of thanks, but also of interest.

"Perhaps it would be best to recite the tale told from our people. In a time before time the Great Spirit Mata Nui created us the matoran. Yet we were still lost, so Mata Nui fashioned the three virtues: Unity, Duty, and Destiny. In honor of the Great Spirit, we named an island in his honor. However an evil being by the name of Makuta Teridax was jealous of Mata Nui and sought to take the place of the god that had created him. He poisoned Mata Nui and the Great Spirit feel into a deep slumber. Now Teridax seeks to spread his shadow and let us hope it is not too late."

"That sounds like one of the fantasy novels I would have been reading right now; if I was in this mess." Sarah said.

"This tale is true; as it is the story my friends and I were taught. We come to your planet under dire circumstances. A secretive and destructive artifact know as the Kanohi Cordax, Mask of Desolation, or by its other name The Legendary mask of Destruction was hidden upon Earth in hopes of keeping it out of the clutches of evil. Now it would seem as though it was all in vain. My name is Gali and I am part of a team known as the Toa Nuva. The team consists of Tahu, Kopaka, Lewa, Onua, and I. Takanuva is an honorary member of our team currently. we come to Earth in hopes of stopping it from falling into the wrong hands and finding the seven of you."

"Wow that's an earful, but what makes you think we would believe this story." Aaron responded.

"We had feared as much. We don't what to risk you running when you see our true forms. Pohatu restrain them." A man of his early twenties with chocolate brown hair and orange eyes motioned towards the ground. The ground wrapped around the arms and legs of the six other teens and I. We couldn't move but it wasn't terribly uncomfortable.

"So how exactly were you able to do that?" Sam asked.

"You see kids, we were telling the truth when we said we weren't human. We have to prove it some way and this way is the quickest route" Tahu said sternly. The rest of his "team" nodded as they each removed a ring from their hands and their bodies began to change. The skin seemed to melt away like wax off a candle. Beneath their disguise each toa had revealed their true forms. A metallic yet organic body each one a distinct color, each seemed to match the color of what was their hair in human: red, green, blue, gold, black, white, and brown. They each had a silver-colored breast plate along with shoulder pads. If it were humanly possibly my jaw along with the other teenagers would have hit the pavement. Almost as if they had stepped out a comic book film.

"Oh my god, somebody pinch me. As weird as this is, it this has to be one of the coolest things to have every happened to me."

"I'd pinch you but I'm kind of grounded right now." Aaron joked.

"Is it impossible for him to be serious in any situation?" Alice asked.

"So what do you expect us to do? We're just some random teenagers and we still have no idea what's going on. How can you possibly expect us to help you save the world?" Sarah blurted out.

"Ah but you aren't just some random human teenagers. You see underneath what you think is skin, you look just like us. We would have looked a little more human if it wasn't for these damn rings malfunctioning." Lewa said, looking at the ring in his hand.

"No this can't be true, I AM NOT SOME FREAK!" Brian screamed. I could kind of understand. But the whole "freak" thing was kind of rude to say to the people who had just saved us. The action halted for awhile until Aaron had spoken up.

"Seriously dude, what's your problem? You seem to have a bone to pick with everyone." Aaron sighed. I started to notice that stone which encased me had gotten looser and after testing a bit, I struggled a bit and broke free of my stone prison. Instead of turning to face the toa I went to Brian. Barely controllable rage thundered inside of me. He along with everyone else was breaking free of the stone encasing. In a few steps I had reached him. Grabbing him roughly the shirt I slammed him into the Dodge charger.

"I'm sick of your crap, either you tell me what's going or I'm going to beat it out of you." I growled.

"You wouldn't understand." He muttered.

"Really, make me understand. Because as far as I can see your being an unreasonable jerk. I know all of this is crazy but it doesn't give you an excuse to insult the people that just saved our lives."

"Fine, I tell you what's wrong. I'm the second born of three children, one older brother, one younger sister. My brother is a good-looking, academic whiz, currently enrolling in Boston College. His plan is to be an accountant and later on create his own company. My sister is also incredible smart, she's taking AP classes whereas I'm taking none. So what do I want to do? I want to be the bass guitarist of a band, sure that's realistic. You see I can't seem to hold a candle to anyone. My parents couldn't give a damn what happens to me. My father has even come out saying I'm the least favorite child of their three.

"So you have inferiority complex, we'll doesn't everyone's life suck. Right now we're being told we are needed to save the world. So don't act like you're the only one stuck in this boat." I dropped him and turned towards the toa nuva. Of course everyone wore shocked expressions, perhaps somewhere I had crossed the line. Regardless I could care less about his feelings at the moment and all this talk was getting us nowhere.

"So?" I asked.

"Seems like Jason has quite an attitude, reminds me of someone else." Lewa chortled, looking over towards Tahu.

"What are you looking at you grinning fool?" Tahu shouted.

"I know we're all trying to be friendly but I'm beginning to believe this conversation is achieving nothing. Perhaps it would best if we gave them the amulets?" Takanuva interrupted. The other Toa nodded, each went to Takanuva and grabbed a necklace with a circular pendant on it. Lewa walked towards me holding the necklace in his outstretched hand, I took the necklace from his hand. I felt the medallion, it was warm to the touch, and on it was a leaf. _Interesting choice of symbol, hmmm, well I already know that it has to deal with the belief that other teenagers and I are some kind of heroes. Well it's kind of hard to be in disbelief after everything that has happened._

I placed the medallion around my neck and spotted the other teenagers getting their amulets. They wore a medallion slightly different from mine but nothing more happened then the amulets glowing a bit.

"Nothing. Well isn't this just great. The rings malfunctioned and now the amulets are working. This trip to Earth just keeps getting better and better. Maybe if Twitch had given us a little more advice and help we wouldn't be stuck in this muck." Tahu growled angrily.

"Excuse me but who's Twitch?" Alice inquired.

"Oh Twitch, he's the fe-matoran who gave us these vehicles, and he gave us some quick lessons in how to use them. A little eccentric but a nice person overall, we're suppose to report back to him when this mission is over." Onua answered

"Now that we've gotten acquainted perhaps it would be good to find some lodging for the night?" Pohatu questioned. We all looked from person to person; no one said anything for awhile. I sighed, somebody had to do something.

"Listen my parents are out of town right now so I'm sure there will be enough space for us to sleep." I said speaking up.

"Good sounds like a plan, we'll head over to your house and sleep on it. I'm sure everyone needs the sleep after the tonight." Tahu said.

The next day I awoke to the sound of the strumming of a guitar. I slipped out of the sleeping bag in my living room and made my way towards the source of the sound, my room I pushed the door open and I knew it had to been one of the two Toa who had spent the night in my room, Pohatu or Lewa. To my surprise when I had pushed the door open I had found Pohatu already gone and Lewa was playing a few notes on the guitar.

"I didn't know you could play an instrument."

"In Le-Metru and previously in Le-Koro it is natural for those of the air to musically incline." He said calmly continuing to strum the guitar. The conversation was cut short as Pohatu burst into the doorway swinging the door wind open.

"The Rahkshi…they're attacking the center of L.A. I've seen it with my own eyes after I watched the human news. I used my mask of speed to quickly scout it out. Tahu and the others are getting ready. So get downstairs now." Lewa nodded and followed Pohatu out the door. We moved quickly down the steps and met the other Toa Nuva in my Kitchen. The other teenagers were also there. I grabbed myself some food to eat while the Toa Nuva began discussing a plan of action.

"It seems very simple to me. We go after the Rahkshi and finish them off." Lewa said.

"No it seems like a trap." Kopaka retorted.

"Well we can't just let innocent people die." Pohatu said acknowledging their duty.

"Pohatu and Lewa are right. Enough talk team we have a city to save." Tahu said. Then Tahu had turned to me. "You and other teenagers stay here we can't risk you dying." He and his team began to leave the house. I stopped Tahu grabbing him by the arm.

"And what if you and the others die."

"Then it is our destiny." He pulled his arm away and walked out the door. For a while I just stood there looking at the amulet around my neck. _Is this how I repay the person that save my life and others? No I'm not just going to sit here and just let them die._

"I'm going after the Toa Nuva. Who's with me?" I declared. I was surprised by a unanimous reply. Looks like the heroes weren't going to save the world on their own.

Tahu struggled as Lerahk pressed inwards with his staff. His blades nearly pressed towards his body. He kick outwards and sent Lerahk flying backwards he rushed forwards but was once again halted by Lerahk strength. Tahu stumbled a bit and Lerahk took this chance to swipe outwards with his staff. Tahu slammed into a human car, so hard he left a dent the size of a wrecking ball. The heavy blow had caused Tahu to begin to lose consciousness. Lerahk slowly made its way towards Tahu. It activated the poison in its staff and raised the staff above its head. Tahu could only watch helplessly as his arms and legs refused to respond. Just as Tahu was to pass out a figure stepped out in front of him. It was Sam, the human. Tahu's eyes shot open as light grew over Sam. It altered the physical shape of Sam transforming him into a Toa. His arms and legs became metallic and his face became a chocolate brown and shaped a mask. Sam activated his Kanohi Negarix, the mask of negation and the poison on Lehrak's staff cancelled out. Sam then kicked Lerahk in the chest as he tore the staff out of its hands and then smacked Lerahk with its own staff send it flying off into the distance. He threw the staff after it and turn towards Tahu.

This is our way of saying thanks." Sam said as he reached out and grabbed Tahu by the hand.

Else where Gali was be chased by Guurahk. She could hear the sizzle as things literally became nonexistent through disintegration. She knew she could last for long she shot out towards Guurahk with a jet of water, but it was merely disintegrated. She hadn't noticed a rock upon the ground. It caught her foot and she ended up tripping. She sighed, knowing she was going to die at the hands of Guurahk when I came running.

"Back off you freak." I shouted at Guurahk.

"Jason, No!" Gali screamed as I stood in front of here. I looked back and then I saw it. A wave of blue energy flew my way and crashed into me but inside of destroying as it should have. My medallion activated. My body became green as healthy blades of grass. And my face became more solid like. I felt myself get slightly taller and my arms get slightly longer. In my hand grew out a longsword, I had become a Toa of Air. My mask the Kanohi Kaldius activated. It was the mask of Reflection and it shot the next wavy of disintegrating energy back towards Guurahk knocking it off its feet. I turned back towards Gali and helped her up.

"I guess you were right." I said looking at myself. "I guess I'm not human."

"This is good but we need to find the others and regroup if we are to stop Teridax." Gali replied. I nodded and followed after her. Now the adventure had truly begun and no one would expect the conclusion it would lead to.

A/N: So I know it was a very long chapter but hey I have been gone a very long time (in my opinion at least). Note: The Kanohi Kaldius only reflects energy, including elements; however user cannot access his/her element during its use. The Kanohi Negarix cancels out elements, and poison but cannot stop offensive attacks.


	3. The Toa Terra

A/N: Thanks to Evil Tree, Hawkclaw for their constructive reviews. Not much to say other than enjoy the fic and there's a few changes the (POV thing is a trial run so tell me if I should toss it.)

Chapter 3: The Toa Terra (Toa of the Planet Earth)

Sarah's POV

I ran through the crowds as people pushed against me. A few people looked at me like I was mad. I was wondering the same thing. What the hell was I doing? I was running towards danger, unprepared for those Rahkshi, as the Toa had told us on the way back from the parking lot the night before. They told us they were monsters created by Makuta to originally find Takua, who was to become the Takanuva, the Toa of Light. He was the one who rescued me, a nice guy but pretty shy, and still unsure of himself. To tell the truth I found myself not different from Takanuva, except that he enjoyed adventure, and well…I wasn't good with new experiences. Fighting my natural instinct to turn around and run away I fought my way against the crowd and into another oncoming wave of people. I managed to push through the crowd towards a hotel; I looked at the roof and saw blasts of what looked like black and gold light shooting all over the place. I steadied myself, took a breath and ran into the building. The hotel, was a nice, and one could have said it was pristine at one point but the all the people leaving it, left it very disheveled. Of course I didn't really have much time to stop and look around at my surrounding. I ran up many flights of stairs until I reached the rooftop doorway, taking a breath I pushed it open. I gasped as I saw battle between Takanuva and the Rahkshi.

Takanuva held up his staff to blocked Marahk's blow. Takanuva slide back about two feet, dangerously close to edge of the building. Marahk slashed at Takanuva's legs with its pronged staff with ferocity. To counter Takanuva cart wheeled to the right of Marahk, thanks to his agility training with Lewa back in Metru Nui. Takanuva smacked Marahk across the head, only further exciting its frustration with the Toa of light. During their fight I sneaked around the battle, unsure of what to do to help Takanuva in his battle. It was at that moment a heard a cry of help, I moved towards it, finding that the sound originated from a crumbling corner. I spun around looking for the noise, my blond hair annoyingly getting in the way of my vision; I heard a whimper and rushed towards the edge, where a statue was precariously hanging over the edge.

"Help me! I'm scared." The voice cried, I looked and found a kid, only about 5 years old who had gripped the edge of statue. _Oh what should I do? He's a little kid; I can't just leave him here._

"Grab my hand." I said, reaching my hand out, flattening myself against roof to get a better reach. The kid despite his situation was a little wary of me; he must have seen the Rahkshi. The kid shook his head unwilling to let go of the statue. I took a breath to think.

"My name's Sarah, what's yours?" I asked.

"Jacob." He replied.

"Jacob I know you're scared but you're going to have to trust me." I said with a smile, this time stretching myself farther over the edge of the building to reach him.

"Okay." He tried to grab my hand and slipped, just as he was to about to fall I dove forward grabbing his left arm with both hands.

"Gotcha." I pulled Jacob up to the roof and fell to my back. I got up and helped the kid to his feet.

"Jacob we're going to leave now. Follow me." I grabbed his hand and lead him back to the stairwell. Takanuva was still in the midst of the battle with Marahk. As I ushered the kid towards the doorway I heard Takanuva yelled out.

"Get out of the way he's launching a shadow blast!" I looked back towards Takanuva and all I could see was a wave of shadow passing over me. I grabbed Jacob and shield him with body as the darkness passed over us…

Chris's POV

This wasn't a good plan. A good plan would have us working as a team searching for the Toa, perhaps in the cars we had to borrow from the Toa. Of course Jason said it was best that we split up in order to cover more ground. No offense to the guy he's a friend of mine, but for the most part he has a hard time thinking things through. Regardless of this I had to get moving. I scrambled to the top of a car near my position so I could get a better view of the situation. In the distance I could see a battle between two beings a Toa and a Rahkshi perhaps. It looked violent; this could be a bad idea. But Jason was right about one thing, the toa had saved our lives and we owed it to them to help them out.

I could see a path forming out of assorted objects leading towards the conflict between the Toa and the Rahkshi, first a car then a few covered bus stops along with a few other assorted objects, it was possible for me to get past the crowd I prepared myself and launched myself over to the next car, the landing was a bit shaky but I regained my balanced. Getting on top of the bus stops was hardier than the car but I managed. Finally I dropped down to the ground on the other side of the fearful crowd. It was clear and with good reason, surrounding the area was multiple fires, bent street lamps, and more than a few destroyed cars. I cautiously weaved my way around the debris and proceeded closer to the overpass, where the fighting was now taking place. Both being were black, one I recognized as Onua, the Toa of Earth. The other was Vorahk, one of the Rahkshi that were pursing the others and me.

Onua was wielding two clubs that had a chain much like a chainsaw rotating on them. Vorahk carried a staff in fact by what I had learned from Pohatu, Gali, and Onua, all of the Rahkshi carried a staff used to channel their power, all of them related to a mainly destructive nature. I ducked down by a destroyed car. _Think, think, what can I use to fight Vorahk? Running up and punching the monster isn't going to solve this. Okay what do I have around me? A car…it's not a lot but I can work with it. _I snuck over to the car, a mustang I was naturally attuned to the small details of my surroundings. I was surprised when I reached for the door handle, the car was unlocked, the keys in the ignition. Whoever was originally driving the car was smart enough to run from the battle but dumb enough to leave his keys behind. I looked back towards the fight and saw Onua dodge a thrust from Vorahk; Vorahk's staff pressed deeply into the wall I could see its power activate weakening the column, it torn it out breaking loose a ton of stone. The bridge above dropped a foot from its original position; I need to help Onua end this fight quickly before it got even more destructive

I shook myself and started the car, the two were so engaged in their battle neither noticed the revving of the engine. Hopefully some of those Driver's Ed classes would help me now. I shifted the car into drive and depressed the gas pedal completely. The car torn out its spot, picking up speed, the car was going about sixty when I reached the overpass. I hope that Onua would break free of Vorahk's grip, coincidentally he did. He tossed Vorahk back pushing it back a few feet. Vorahk didn't notice the rumbling engine until too late, my car connected with Vorahk at about eighty mph knocking its staff from its hand. Vorahk dug its hands into the hood. _Good job Einstein. How are you going to get rid of thing?_

"God I hope this doesn't kill me." I muttered as I slammed the car into a nearby wall. At about eighty should I have been killed but I wasn't for some reason. The front of the car crumpled like a candy wrapper as I drove Vorahk into the wall. The air bag deployed but I feared it wouldn't be enough as back of the car stood up from the impact. I lost consciousness for a few seconds. When I awoke I saw Vorahk wrenching itself out of where I had pinned it. _How? That would have killed a normal person._ _Oh, yeah stupid me I forgot it's a robotic hunter of some kind. Greaat._

More amazing however was what I saw when I looked down at myself, my arms were jet black and metallic, in fact my whole body was metallic like the Toa Nuva. My hands and feet were colored silver whereas the rest of my body was dark as a starless night. My face…errrr…mask was also black, but what was it called? _Levius, the Great Mask of Luck, a mask that ensures the impossible will happen for the good of its user._ How did I know that? It was possible from what the Toa had told the others and I was that some repressed memories would rise up in certain circumstances, including the transform. How this occurred I could guess that the medallions give to the others and I activated the Toa power within us and transformed us when we had proven ourselves.

Whoa, zoned out there a little too long. Vorahk was able to separate itself from between the car and the wall it reached for the car door, tearing it clean off. Before I could react it ripped me from the car and tossed me about twenty feet.

"My turn." Onua said as he activated his mask of strength, he then took one of his quake breakers and slammed it into Vorahk's chest sending it flying about a mile away from our position.

"Took you long enough." I muttered as Onua lifted me up off the ground, I could see something of a smile forming on his Pakari Nuva.

"Just had to save a few lives because of Vorahk."

"So what do we do now?"

"We find the other Toa Nuva and the rest of your friends. The Rahkshi can't be finished in single combat by a Toa. We're going to need help."

"You're the leader, I'll follow." I said

He grinned and started into a run, and like always I followed.

Aaron's POV

I left the Charger a safe distance from any danger, not sure how the Toa would react if they found out we destroyed their cars. Luckily there wasn't much of a crowd where I was so getting closer to the Toa and Rahkshi wasn't going to be a problem. Then again the fact the road was deserted didn't exactly make me feel any better. Anyone with half a brain would have noticed the path of destruction left by a battle. Cars were utterly destroyed; chucks of concrete littered the area, and scratches made by weapons were everywhere. I cautiously proceeded down the road, it must also be noted that I was near the suburbs but directly in them. I was looking through an entire city for one toa; fortunately it wouldn't be too difficult because of all the destruction they left behind in battle. So far I had nothing to look at the tracks stopped near a large fence.

The fence in front of me explode into splinters as two mechanical being came tumbling out, I fell backward, surprised. The green being I noticed was Lewa whom I had meet earlier, when he had rescued Jason and I. Lewa was on top of Turahk, the red Rahkshi chest swinging his swords, trying to break through Turahk's blocks. He was unsuccessful as Turahk broke through his slashing swords, Lewa was knocked off the Rahkshi, and while he flew through the air Turahk shot him with a red blast. He landed thrashing, I was unsure of what he was afraid of, regardless it must have been traumatic.

Turahk had yet to notice me. He readied his staff for another blast on Lewa. Jason told us that the toa had saved our lives and if we suppose to be toa too, then why weren't we fighting alongside them? So against my better judgment I grabbed onto Turahk's staff. One moment I was in the streets, the next I found myself falling through the air, hurtling towards the pavement. It may be kind of late to say it but I have a phobia of heights. I hate flying and I standing on things high up in the air. The wind whistled as the pavement reached up to accept me. _But why am I experiencing my worst fear, is this even real? It can't be real._ Normally I don't believe in the load of crap where someone, by sheer willpower can overcome. Well I surprised myself that day. _Pohatu said something about Turahk. He's the Rahkshi of Fear! This is just a nightmare; his staff must make people experience fear! It's so simple, it's not REAL. _I snapped awake back in reality. Turahk recoiled as my eyes passed over him.

"You're going to be one dead freak when I'm done with you." I snapped, clenching my fist. It was this moment that I had noticed I had transformed, my body was metallic yet organic like the Toa. In fact I was a Toa, new energy flowed through my entire body like a wildfire and I definitely felt warmer, despite the cold aura that Rahkshi seemed to give off. My skin was a ruby red, meaning I was a Toa of Fire like Tahu. To test it, I snapped my fingers and a ball of fire appear in my right hand. But instead of burning me like it would if I was human it was just warm, like a comforting flame. Just as I was about to throw the fireball I felt someone grab my hand. It was Lewa. I turned back to see Turahk run off.

"Easy Aaron, we can't fight them one on one, the Rahkshi are dangerous beings. We made a mistake fighting them like that before and we did it again, now because there's one Rahkshi for each of us we did the same." Lewa said.

"Okay I get it we need help but we need"

"Where's Jason and the others? Where going need them and find the rest of the Toa Nuva"

"…Well we kind of split up to find you guys."

Apparently it has to be really dumb decision to cause Lewa to put his face in his palms. Quite an honor Pohatu later told me.

Brian's POV

Find the Toa Nuva that's what Jason wanted us to do. Of course it's what Jason wants and everyone listens to him. _Wait a minute, how can I be angry at Jason? I never took the lead, that's my fault not his. Why am I arguing with myself, besides he's right about saving the Toa Nuva_. I was wandering aimlessly through the city after we had split up to find them. I was so deep in thought that I was taken by complete surprise when Kopaka slammed into me.

"What are you doing here?" He said, icily.

"Saving you." I shot back.

"I doubt I'm going to need your help. I can handle Kurahk on my own."

"Really, you told us you defeated them with unity the first time."

"That was then, this is now."

Kurahk had just rounded a corner and was now searching for Kopaka. We were hidden behind a car so, it couldn't see us yet it still was going to prove to be a problem. I felt the anger well up again. _Why does everyone think I can't handle myself? I'll prove it, I can take the freak. _

"Looking for someone?" I said stepping out from behind the car. Kurahk turned towards me and hissed jabbing its staff in the air menacingly. Like me it seemed to be a force of barely controlled rage, ready to explode at any moment. I wasn't afraid of it because I was almost the same.

"You know I've been looking for someone to take my anger out on." With that I launched myself forward towards Kurahk. As it raised its staff and fire, my amulet glowed and created a flash of light. Everyone including myself was blind for a moment. When I could see again I could see energy swirling around my body turning me white as mountain cap, as I touched my hands I found they were slightly hardened yet a little soft, like some kind of organic metal. I touched my faced and it changed also, kind of like the masks the Toa Nuva wore. _Kanohi, Rahix, the Mask of the Rahi or Beast. The Kanohi Rahix allows the wearer to go into a controlled rage, which allows them to have the strength of the strongest Rahi, the speed of the Fastest Rahi, and temporary immunities to others' powers. How did I know that?_

I flung myself at Kurahk again this time, now a Toa. I start throwing punches and even I was surprised at my ferocity. Kurahk seemed to be doing all it could to avoid my attack; I gave the Rahkshi a right hook and caught it by complete surprise. It slide across the ground about twenty feet away from where I was standing. It got back to its feet and I tensed up to fight it again. But it turned its head and screeched, visibly annoyed that its battle was interrupted. It left the fight and wandered away, kind of unsettling.

"What were you thinking? You could have been killed!" Kopaka shouted.

"I thought I did quite well." I snapped.

"You acted rash, more rash than Tahu at his worst moment."

"Thanks, for reminding me Dad."

"Don't give me that attitude, the last think I need is to baby-sit another hot-headed idiot."

Our conversation was interrupted by a fireball lighting up the already bright sky and exploding in a brilliant flash of light.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Tahu. Come on Brian, this fight isn't over."

Alice's POV

"Why are you here?" Pohatu prodded.

"To help you just as Jason and rest are looking for the other Toa to help them" I responded.

"Alice you can't just run off looking for trouble, that isn't how a Toa acts." Pohatu and I were playing a game of cat and mouse with Panrahk. Albeit with a Fragmenter Rahkshi, it was a little more dangerous than the usual game. He sighed and turned to me again. "Look I appreciate the help, but I don't know if you can fight this thing."

"You know just because I'm a girl doesn't me I can't fight it." We were in a construction site so I knew there were multiple ways to fight Panrahk but I was going for a more direct approach. I grabbed a rock near our hiding spot, a bundle of steel beams tied together. I tossed the rock at a crane and there was a reverberating bang that stole Panrahk's attention. It must also be noted that all of construction workers left, so there was no one to worry about getting hurt except for Pohatu and I. It immediately shot at the crane tearing it apart. It hadn't noticed me climb to the top of the pile of steel beams. I launched myself off the beams at Panrahk's back. I grabbed it a chokehold trying desperately to keep it busy. Just as Pohatu had realized what I was planning I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and a sudden loss of breath. Panrahk had elbowed me in the stomach, knocking the wind out of me. Despite wearing the Mask of Speed, Pohatu could not move fast enough to help me. Panrahk grabbed me by the arm and threw me backwards. To finish the job and much to my dismay, it shot out the supports for scaffolding holding bricks above. I was unconsciousness for the next three minutes.

"And for that you've officially sealed your destiny Panrahk. I'm going to kill you." Pohatu growled. Just as their fight was about to begin, I awoke to find myself unscathed, but now I was completely blue just like…Gali. My whole body from my arms, legs, torso and head were blue. I must have become a Toa of Water. I touched my face, now a mask. _Kanohi Diamondius, Kanohi Mask of Diamond Skin. The wearer of this mask can, when needed can become indestructible to any physical trauma, such as combat._ "Nice." I laughed beneath the rubble. To Panrahk and Pohatu, the bricks exploded outward.

"Al---Alice?" Pohatustuttered.

"You know that should have killed me. But it didn't and now I want to see what you can live through Panrahk." I said menacingly stalking towards it as I walked down from the pile of bricks. It looked at Pohatu and me and hightailed it out of the battle.

"Damn it! And I was just going to fight him" I groaned walking over to Pohatu.

"Don't be so confident kid. You just became a Toa and…looks like we're need elsewhere." He replied, pointing to a fireball flying up into the air in the distance and exploding. "Come on Alice, another Toa is always welcome."

Sarah's POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was cover by a sphere of light surrounding my whole body about five feet around me. My hands were now golden but my arms and torso were silver, my legs were golden and my face, now a mask was also golden.

"Wow, are you some kind of superhero?" Jacob asked. I was surprised, mainly because I thought I was dead and also because I forgot he was there.

"Run Jacob and I mean it. It's too dangerous up here." I said to him pushing him back to the door as I stood up. The sphere of light ceased and I turned towards Takanuva and Marahk. I shot a blast of energy quite unskillfully out of my hand missing Marahk by three feet.

"And so all seven Toa of this planet have awaken, Good. Makuta will be pleased. Remember I am merely the herald of your destruction, so the worst is yet to come. Makuta will destroy your cities, raze your lands, and kill human after human searching for that Mask of Destruction. The fate of this planet hangs in the balance and I assure you it's going to tip in my master's favor." Marahk said in perfect English. "See you around." He laughed and seemed disappeared a blast of darkness.

"Thank Mata Nui you're still alive. I thought he had killed you…ouch!" Takanuva said. He was favoring his right leg and his face was in a grimace from the pain. I grabbed before he fell to the ground. My hands began to glow and energy swirled down towards his leg from my hands. His wound closed quickly. _Kanohi Selius, the Kanohi Mask of Healing. This mask allows the wearer to heal any wound, from the most critical wounds to the simplest of scratches. A very useful and rare mask._ It was almost as if someone was talking inside my head. "How did you do that?" He asked.

"My mask…I think it allows me to heal wounds." I replied, just as surprised as he was.

"Well thanks for the help. Looks like Tahu needs us now." Takanuva said pointing to the fireball that exploded over the skyline.

Jason's POV

It wasn't long before me and Gali reached Sam and Tahu near the center of the city. Tahu and Sam were standing back to back. I was wondering how long before we had the whole country and world for that matter on high alert, likely they didn't know what they were dealing with.

"Gali you're safe. I was worried that something may have happened with us…I mean the team being split up." Tahu said with relief.

"I'm okay, I was lucky Jason was around to help." Gali said with a smile, some was seriously amiss with these two, although what it was obvious to what it was.

"That's Jason? Well Jason I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you didn't listen to me. Where are your friends?"

"We split up to cover more ground, seven of you and seven of us, Toa for Toa," I answered. He grimaced but settled won

"Fine, I just hope the signal I sent brings everyone back here." Tahu bemused. During our conversation Lewa and a Toa of Fire showed up, shimmying down fire escapes from the rooftops.

"Good to see you Gali and Tahu, me and Aaron moved quickly as possible when we saw your signal." Lewa chirped.

"Gali, Lewa, Sam, Jason and I. That makes four; the others will probably be along shortly."

"Four? I was worried you couldn't count." Aaron joked, so typical.

"You." Tahu said, pointing to Aaron. "Cut the sass, I don't need another Toa with a smart mouth around."

"Any reason you called, Tahu?"

"The Rahkshi are planning something, I got this ominous feeling in my gut after Lerahk left the fight."

"Perhaps it was breakfast?" Aaron offered. Tahu wheeled around to him.

"What did I tell you? This is no time for joking, the Rahkshi are setting siege to your cities and you're joking around?" Tahu snapped.

"About that Marahk said a few things about "destroying their cities, razing their lands, and kill human after human until he finds the mask. Sarah heard it too" Takanuva said appearing out of nowhere with another Toa yet again, this one gold and silver. It was Sarah I realized after Takanuva mentioned her.

"Tahu, whatever the Rahkshi are planning I think it has to do with us being here." Sam interrupted, before Tahu could speak. We turned to see the team of seven Rahkshi converging on our position.

"Makuta told me individually my brother Rahkshi and I are unable to win against your power. So I gathered them and told them we were going to, at the very least, bring Tahu's head back to Makuta. I wonder how happy he will be when I fetch the rest of the Toa Nuva also." Marahk chortled.

"Not going to happen, perhaps we'll send your master your head as a warning." Tahu growled. He then tossed Aaron one of his swords. "Here take one of my blades Aaron; you'll be able to channel your element through it."

"Jason you're going to need one too." Lewa agreed tossing me one of his air Katanas, I whirled it around testing the weight of the blade, it was comfortable and light, but didn't really seem to fit me. I watched as Rahkshi and my side tensed up to begin battle. It happened so fast I not exactly who made the first move. One minute I was standing, the next I was fighting Lerahk with Tahu.

I raised the sword above my head and slashed downwards, Lerahk caught it in his staff's prongs and threw me backwards, and I slide about five feet away. Tahu sliced with his Flame Sword in a horizontal motion, catching the Rahkshi in the chest and leaving a deep gash. It hissed in anger and stabbed downwards, but Tahu made a back flip and dodged the attack.

Sam and Gali were busy fighting Vorahk. Gali spun in a pirouette like a tornado, which forced Vorahk to work even harder just to block Gali's strikes. Sam was also working in conjunction with Gali as his flurry of fists were also slamming into Vorahk. Vorahk wielded a staff of hunger, and when that had passed through my mind I yelled over to Sam.

"Hey! How about we trade places, Sam?"

"Ok." He replied. I ducked under a slash of Lerahk's staff and rolled forward next to Vorahk and Gali. Meanwhile Sam now engaged Lerahk with Tahu as Gali and I fought Vorahk. I grabbed onto his staff and pushed Gali away, I didn't need her interrupting me. Vorahk activated his staff and I could feel my energy slipping away, however I poured all my willpower into activating my mask and the flow of energy reversed, and Vorahk's strength was starting to add to mine. He grew weaker and weaker as I pulled more and more of his life force away from him. I was right, my Kaldius could also reflect powers upon the one who used, in this case my allowed to drain his energy. He began to kneel and he barely had any energy left after I used his own power to suck him dry. I turned to Gali to say something but just as I was about to say it Kurahk was about to attack her. I couldn't shout in time, but something moved faster than I could speak. As a flurry of white passed by my vision and slammed into Kurahk. It was another Toa, this one of Ice, but it wasn't Kopaka.

"You and I have some unfinished business." The Toa snapped whose voice I recognized as Brian's. I saw him grab Kurahk and toss him to the air with ease where white energy shot out from somewhere behind me and struck Kurahk freezing him solid. I turned to see Kopaka pointing his blade towards where Kurahk, there was no expression on Kopaka's face. The frozen Kurahk slammed into the ground and shattered into multiple little pieces. _Two Rahkshi down, five more to finish off._ Turahk was assaulted by Onua and another Toa of Earth whom I later found out was Chris. They both work so well together that it wasn't long before one of them, Onua spot a hole in Turahk's defensive stance, and struck him hard enough to kill him, while Chris distracted the Rahkshi.

As Pohatu and Alice entered the fight it became clear to Marahk that the Rahkshi were losing the battle.

"Enough." He shouted, creating a blast of shadow that knocked all of the Toa, including myself to the ground. "I see that I underestimated your unity. When we return you will pay dearly for Kurahk's, Vorahk's and Turahk's deaths." He sneered and tapped his staff against the ground and he and the other Rahkshi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. No one talked for awhile until Aaron, as usual broke the silence.

"That was awesome; I can't wait until they return so we can do that again!"

"I'm starting to seriously doubt that you're a Toa of Fire, Aaron." Tahu groaned.

"As much I would like to celebrate our victory. We have some human company." Alice remarked. She pointed to humans that started to come out of hiding and started to move towards our position.

"Lewa lead the way out of here, I need to talk to Twitch." Tahu said taking charge; apparently we were going to meet that eccentric fe-matoran the Toa Nuva had talked about.

Marahk's POV

Failure? Was it possible that that Toa Nuva and Toa of this planet could stop us? I dare not think it in front of Makuta, lest he could read my thoughts.

"So tell me Marahk, how exactly did you fail?"

"The Toa Nuva and these hidden Toa, they're too strong together as a team, with seven Toa apiece to each team that's fourteen Toa in total."

"I can count Marahk. We can still make this work in my favor, but you will needed more power if you are to follow them." In the dark room where Makuta had me and the other Rahkshi at he began merging me with the others then. Grabbed me and starting pumping every know Rahkshi power into me, it was amazing, I couldn't believe that I could hold so much power. My armor became a mix-match of colors and settled back to black and red armor.

"Now go I must contact my brothers." Makuta said, what he was planning I'm sure it that this planet's Destiny was sealed as I felt the energy crackling at my fingertips. I was Marahk no more, now I had become Omnirahk, the ultimate Rahkshi, and the bane of every living being in the universe.

Tahu's POV

Words cannot describe how overjoyed and anger I am at Jason and his team. I like to think of it that way as he's incredible decisive, and strong-willed, he's also pretty smart for such a young Toa. Still they didn't heed my words and I worried that Jason and his team will ignore me again if I ask them to obey my orders yet. They also put themselves at risk, yet here we are about to meet Twitch and plan our next move of attack. We waited until nightfall to go to Twitch's garage, named "Thomas Easton's Customs." Apparently he had a booming business with the popular humans of this world. I didn't really like Twitch but neither did I hate him, he was just…so annoying, and like Kopaka said, he made Lewa look quiet. I was the first one at the door. Music was blaring from within the shop, I sighed and slammed the door open.

"What the?!" Bang! "Ouch… who's there?" A voice yelled from beneath one of the cars.

"A couple of your friends." I replied shutting off the radio, so I think straight.

"Tahu?"

"Yes."

"Close the door and lock it tight, then we'll talk." He said. I motioned everyone inside, including the teenage toa and motioned to Pohatu to lock the door. A short being rolled out from beneath the car, a matoran. He was gray all over with dark blue eyes, a fe-matoran, a matoran of Iron, and a skilled vehicle and weapon smith.

"How's it going? Great, because it seems you found the Toa, just where I told you they would be." Twitch said all in a rush.

"Yes we found them but we don't know where to go from here. We have no idea where to find the Mask."

"Ah yes, I can help with you that. In fact I'll accompany you there myself. But it seems that they don't have a name for their team, and they look leaderless."

Jason and others looked at each other, the fast talking matoran was referring to them.

"Well Jason was the one who took charge when the Toa Nuva left us alone." Alice said.

"And he's decisive, even if he doesn't have much foresight to back it up." Chris added.

"He may be my best friend but that's not why I think he should be leader, he's always been a nature leader, it just seems to come easy for him." Aaron said.

"Though I loath to admit it. Jason does know what to do when it needs to be done." Brian groaned, which surprised me deeply.

"I might as well go along since I can't argue with anyone else." Sarah replied.

"Wow I'm thoroughly surprised, if that's what you guys want I guess I'll take a shot at it." Jason answered

"I've got an idea for a name for us. How about the Toa Terra? It fits doesn't it?" Chris said. Everyone nodded, including the Toa Nuva and I.

"Well while you guys were figuring that out. I know where to find the Mask of Destruction." Twitch pointed to a world map. "We're heading to Australia."

A/N: Wow, that was 12 pages of work (But I loved every minute of it.) Please R&R and tell me who should be second-in-command to Jason's leadership? (I want to know what my readers and reviewers think). Thanks for reading. And thanks again to Evil Tree and Hawkclaw. You're reviews along with Dragontiger's were much appreciated. Did anyone hate the POV thing or actually like it? I need to that too. Thanks to all of you!


End file.
